Baby, it's cold outside
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: [AU]Y aunque su boca decía que quería marcharse su corazón le gritaba: Quédate. Y Gajeel tenía razón, hacía frío afuera.


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo quise escribir un au de esta pareja.

 **Advertencias** : Universo alterno. Algún descuido ortográfico, mi nivel de perfección baja por falta de escribir D: (?)okno.

* * *

 _How can you do this thing to me? There's bound to be talk tomorrow Think of my life-long sorrow At least there'll be plenty implied If you got pneumonia and died I really can't stay Get over that hold out Baby it's cold Baby it's cold outside_

* * *

Levy se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí, se había prometido no volver. Dudaba en sacar ese par de llaves del bolsillo de su bolsa, algo dentro de ella le decía que era mala idea; pero el cielo gris la amenazó con caerse si no se refugiaba.

Al entrar le pareció respirar el olor de su colonia mezclada con tabaco, eso le trajo recuerdos agridulces, aunque la verdad eras más felices que amargos, solo que eso no lo diría en voz alta.

Avanzó unos pasos, los suficientes para alejarse de las ventanas que pese a estar cerradas le provocaba frío.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Se paralizó, no había pensando que él estaría ahí, por eso había ido.

—Joder, Salamander, el que tengas un juego de llaves no significa que puedas usarlas a tu antojo.

¿Y si huía? No, eso sería darle más importancia de la que tenía.

—Soy yo —contestó cuando las pisadas en la escalera sonaban más cercanas.

Gajeel se detuvo.

—Olvidé unas cosas, solo voy por ellas y me marcho.

—Toma tu tiempo, ena-

No quería hacerlo, se sentía incómoda ahí junto a él, o mejor dicho, le incomodaba lo que sentía al estar bajo el mismo tiempo otra vez. Se apresuró en subir las escaleras e ir a lo que era su habitación. Con él.

Al llegar se percató que todo estaba igual, incluso aquella fotografía tomada durante la mudanza se encontraba en el mueble a la izquierda de su cama, eso le llamó la atención ya que durante su última pelea había ido a dar contra el piso.

Levy no quiso pensar que Gajeel se había tomado la molestia de reemplazar el vidrio. Agarró los papeles que necesitaba y se dispuso a regresar a la planta baja, cuando un rayo se escuchó y las luces se fueron.

—Claro, no podía irme peor.

Se sorprendió al ver una vela al pie de la escalera, como si Gajeel la hubiera puesto ahí para iluminar su camino. Eso le molestó. Ella amaba, de verdad amaba ese tipo de detalles en su relación, Gajeel era el tipo de hombre que fingía indiferencia pero que estaba en todo. Ahorita mismo odiaba la confusión que eso le generaba.

—Gracias —dijo tratando de contener la confusión que sentía.

—No hay de qué.

Respuestas cortantes, una de las principales causas de sus peleas, y por ende, de su separación hace pocos días. Extrañaba tanto sus respuestas burlistas, hasta las bromas sobre su estatura.

Levy se dirigió hacia la puerta, quizá si se quedaba discutirán. ¿Y para qué? Ya no eran nada aunque eso le doliera.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Escuchó cuando su mano estaba en la cerradura.

—Me marcho.

—Hace frío afuera.

—Por eso. Puede empeorar —respondió.

—Puse agua para té.

Levy frunció el entrecejo, ahora más confundida que enojada.

—Odias el té.

—Es para ti, yo beberé café —casi podía jurar que detectó una risa, la calidez que sintió la asustó.

—Pero ya me voy... —su voz seguía sonando confusa. ¿A qué jugaba?

—Ya te dije que hace frío afuera.

—Entonces iré por una chaqueta —señaló. Si su 'cordialidad' era por el frío, creía haber ganado.

—Pero te llevaste toda tu ropa cuando te fuiste.

Eso resonó un millón de veces en su cabeza. No fue su decisión, fue un acuerdo mutuo. Sin embargo, no quiso entrar en una disputa sobre eso.

—Entonces préstame una tuya —aunque eso significara volver otro día a verlo y respirar todo el trayecto su aroma.

—No, no creo. Son muy grandes, podrías perderte dentro.

Levy respiró profundo, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Por semanas estuvo distante, luego terminaron, y ahora le hablaba como siempre. Y lo peor era que extrañaba eso. Los estúpidos chistes, las miradas prolongadas, las miradas fugaces y esa sonrisa ladeada que se burlaba de ella pero que a la vez le transmitía tanto amor. Oh Dios, Levy tuvo un pensamiento que la hizo aterrizar de golpe.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Debo quedarme contigo hasta que el clima mejore? —estalló. Estaba harta. Y enojada. Confundida.

—Exacto, qué bueno que entendiste. Iré a servir el té, ¿una de azúcar cómo siempre?

—¿Sabes que no somos nada, y que tecnicamente tu opinión no debería influir en mí?

Gajeel la ignoró y fue a la cocina. Levy suspiró derrotada, la verdad era que la opinión de él siempre le iba a importar y, parecía, se aprovechaba de eso.

Cuando Gajeel volvió con dos tazas a la sala ya había dos velas más.

Levy se asombró por el juego de tazas nuevas, eran las mismas que le había mostrado un par de días antes de la separación.

—Tu opinión siempre me va importar, Levy.

Su corazón se aceleró, no supo si fue por saber que era mutuo, o porque hace 'mucho' anhelaba escuchar su nombre desde sus labios.

Debía irse o podía arrepetirse.

—Gracias por el té pero y-

Hizo ademán de levantarse cuando Gajeel la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿No entiendes que hace frío afuera?

Y lo siguiente que supo es que sentía algo cálido en sus labios. Al separarse y pegar sus frentes ambos sonreían, y sabían que no deseaban separarse.

—De verdad, necesito irme...

El moreno trató de no reír.

—Hace frío afuera, quédate un poco más.

Pero para Levy no hacía frío, porque no hay calor como el del hogar, y ella de verdad lo había extrañado.

—Tienes razón, hace frío afuera.

Y diciendo eso ambos se abrazaron en aquél sofá, viendo su hogar bajo la luz de las velas, con una tormenta que les sirvió de cómplice, pero lo más importante: juntos, con la esperanza de una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

 **N/A** Esto tiene escrito como dos semanas, creo. Nació con otra shipp, pero no me gustaba para ellos así que modifiqué diálogos y demás y voila: Habemus Gale. El título y la cita inicial es de un musical viejisimo 'Neptune's daughter', que como amante de musicales siempre encuentro musa ahí, en el musical la escena es medio cómica pero siempre imaginé la canción para algo así, mea culpa por ser débil y tener corazón de pollo :c

En fin, muchas gracias.


End file.
